


Sign on the Window Says "Lonely"

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [27]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e24 The One Where Rachel Has a Baby, F/M, Fear, Friendship/Love, Loneliness, Misunderstandings, POV Rachel, Single Parents, Unrequited Love, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It's not what she imagined, but she feels comforted, hopeful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based on the moment when Rachel says yes to Joey's accidental proposal at the end of the season 8 finale. In keeping with the show, I depict a complicated Ross/Rachel relationship and unrequited Joey/Rachel (although there may be subtextual feelings on Rachel's part).
> 
> Written for this prompt on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words): _There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in. (Leonard Cohen)_
> 
> The title is taken from the song "Sign on the Window" by Bob Dylan, which played during this moment.

When Rachel had her first child, she thought she would be married.

Or at least that the father wouldn't be flirting with a nurse right after she gave birth.

Janice's words are getting to her. She cries when she pictures being a single mother, Ross finding someone.

Joey, like always, is there for her. He rubs her hand, hugs her, and promises she will never be alone.

And then he pulls out a ring.

Rachel does love Joey, even if it's not the way he loves her.

It's not what she imagined, but she feels comforted, hopeful.

"Okay," Rachel replies.


End file.
